Tough Luck
by Inhuman8
Summary: 5 years after the last iCarly, Carly decides to talk to Freddie about her feelings for him. She didn't really expect what she found out. One-Shot. Ultimately, SEDDIE!


It had been 5 years since Carly Shay, Sam Puckett, and Freddie Benson had filmed their last show of iCarly. Things were getting too hectic as they had gotten older, and the regular Saturday show that they had been used to filming was getting more and more irregular, once every two weeks, once every three weeks, until it got to the point where there was an iCarly show once every _month._

Along with the irregularly filmed iCarlys, were the irregularities of the trio's friendship. They would go out together once every two months, and all went to Carly's house once every three weeks, at best. Their deforming friendship was the ultimate downfall of iCarly. After the last iCarly, Carly, Sam, and Freddie rarely saw each other, minus the occasional school projects where they were assigned together, or at least that's how it was to Carly's knowledge. And, as of the last iCarly, Freddie seemed to be still lusting after Carly.

That day, the fifth anniversary of the end of iCarly, Carly decided to go over to Freddie's apartment, still across the hall from hers. There was more than one reason for why she was going over. One, because she hadn't talked to Freddie in a while. Two, because there was rarely a day where she didn't think about how Freddie seemed to be in love with her during the days of iCarly. And three, because the more she thought about it, the more she decided she was just in denial that she liked Freddie. After a while, she had decided that she actually did, _like _Freddie back.

Carly walked cautiously over to Freddie's apartment, nervous about what Freddie would think when she explained her situation. She hesitantly knocked on the door, and, to her surprise, Ms. Benson opened it.

"Oh, hi, Ms. Benson." Carly greeted. "Do you know where Freddie is, I kinda want to talk to him."

"Didn't he tell you?" Ms. Benson asked, surprised. "He's out with Sam today. He said he would tell you before he left…"

"Out. With. _SAM?!" _Carly asked, outraged. "Freddie _hates _Sam!!!"

"Oh, no, dear." Ms. Benson shook her head. "Freddie and Sam have been dating for the past few months. Hasn't he told you?"

"No." Carly gritted her teeth. "No, he hasn't. Freddie and I haven't talked to each other for the past few _years_."

"Oh…uhm, if you'd like to talk to him, I think he should be at the Groovy Smoothie by now…"

"Thank You." Carly spat, stomping down the stairs. When she arrived at the Groovy Smoothie, the sight that greeted her was that of Sam and Freddie laughing and kissing every few moments in one of the booths.

"Freddie?" She faintly asked, now more hurt than angry.

Freddie looked up. "Carly Shay? That you?" He seemed a little embarrassed.

"Yeah, it's me. Can I come…erhm…sit with you two?" Carly said, devastated that Freddie now only knew her as Carly Shay, Spencer Shay's, the famous sculptor's, sister. It used to be that Freddie knew her as his best friend, the love of his life.

"Uh, sure." Freddie gestured to the seat across from him and Sam. Carly walked over and sat down looking down at the table and trying to create pictures out of the patterns on the table.

"So, um, you're dating Sam now?" Carly asked, barely looking up.

"Yup," Freddie replied, admiration glossing over his eyes. You could see that he really loved Sam.

"Yep, the dork and I are dating." Sam put in, teasing Freddie, but it wasn't like the mean tormenting it had been during iCarly.

"Freddie, I actually had come over your house to ask you if you could forgive me for the rejections a few years ago, and if you would go out with me." Carly said, anger bubbling up in her again.

"Tough luck." Sam looked up, anger shining in her eyes. "This boy's mine now. You rejected him a few years ago, that was your fault."

Freddie was now the one staring at the table, looking helpless. The truth was, he had still felt a little love for Carly, but ever since he had started dating Sam, _their _love had grown stronger, while the love for Carly hid.

"Fine." Carly spat back. "See ya' later, _boys. _Or not."

Carly then stomped back to her apartment in the rain, leaving Freddie feeling helpless and small, and leaving Sam feeling defeated, but triumphant.


End file.
